Enigma
by Walkin'talkin'ipod
Summary: He was an enigma. A mystery that just kind of swept into my life. I thought I some what knew Austin. That all changed when I over heard a conversation between him and Dez. What was Danworth? Who the heck was Yvonne? What was Austin hiding...
1. Chapter 1 Cuts and Conversations

He was an enigma.

A mystery that just kind of swept into my life.

Well... More like crashed in on a set of drums but you get the picture.

He was extremely cute. Wavy blonde hair and brown puppy dog eyes that always prevents my anger towards him being released. He was confident yet adorably awkward at the same time. He wasn't the smartest person in the world but he knew how to fix things. And to top it off, he was possibly the nicest person I have meet. I was so strange I felt so connected to him.

Yet, I barely knew him.

What I did know: He loved horror movies, corn dogs, pancakes, cheerleaders, the beach and music. That was it.

What I didn't know: Just about everything else.

Austin Moon was a mystery. I wanted to solve him.

"Ok, let's call this Team Austin meeting to order an-" I suddenly then realized, "Hey, where's Austin?"

"I-I don't know..." Stuttered Dez, a far off, disconnected, worried look; etching itself across his face.

"Probably off somewhere buying pancakes, he'll be here." Said Trish, shrugging.

"But he's never late for his own meetings..." I said, puzzled, "Come to think of it I haven't seen him all day."

"Here he is!" Said Trish, gesturing to the door that Austin was jogging through, a paper towel clutched to his forehead.

" I'm here, I'm here!" He said, "Sorry I'm late."

"Good, we were worried!" I said, looking at the paper towel he was still clutching to his head, "What happened?"

"N-nothing." He stuttered.

I jumped over the counter and walked over to him. I rose my hand and, gently, took his hand away from his head.

He revealed a large, deep gash, stretching across the left side of his forehead. It looked fresh and bloody.

"Oh my god, Austin, what happened?" I yelped, alarmed.

I took his hand and dragged him over to the leather seats, sat him down and took the first aid kit out from behind the counter.

"I... uh... Hit my head on a table when I was picking up my guitar pick?" He said, unsurely.

I took a sterile wipe from the kit and cleaned his forehead whilst he gave a tiny girlish squeal at the small stinging sensation.

"Are you sure?" I said, raising an eye brow and, gently, cleaning the wound, "Because I have hit my head on that counter over a thousand times and it's never drawn blood before."

"It was metal table." He said, a little too quickly.

I inspected the cut carefully, trying not to be distracted by his big, innocent eyes.

"Ah geez, Trish, your mom is a doctor, right?" I called over to her.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Well, do you think this would need stitches?" I asked, receiving another girlish yelp from Austin.

"Hmmmmm... Probably." Said Trish, getting uncomfortably close to him.

"Come on, dude, we're going to the hospital." I said, firmly, taking his hand and pulling him up.

"Awwwwww..." He groaned, childishly.

"So this meeting is over...?" Asked as confused Dez.

"Yeah, come on." I said, dragging Austin out the door as the other two followed.

(2 hours later)

"Ok, only one of you can stay since there are so parents here." Instructed the ER doctor, whom was about to stitch Austin's cut.

"Uhhhh... Sorry dude, I hate needles." Said Dez, shivering at the mention.

"Ditto." Said Trish, "I bit my doctor when I got my last shot."

"Ally?" Said Austin, hopefully.

"I'll stay." I said, rolling my eyes but smiling.

The other two left and the doctor began. I was quite surprised that Austin only yelped once.

"We are going to need the number of a parent before we discharge you, son." Said the doctor, finishing up.

"Uhhhh... My parents are out of town." He said, unsurely.

"Are you lying, son?" Said the doctor, raising an eyebrow.

"No, it's true, I swear!" Said Austin, quickly.

"Well, in that case, consider yourself discharged but we need an adult to come pick you up." Said the doctor, firmly.

"I'll call my dad." I said, wiping out my cell phone.

Austin shot me a thankful look, I smiled back at him.

My dad arrived 20 minutes later to pick us up.

(Back at the store)

I went down to get some drinks for me and Austin while we were writing.

I paid for the two raspberry smoothies at the cart and walked back into the store and back up the stairs to my practise room. The door was open ever so slightly. Strange. I remembered shutting it... Then, I heard voices inside.

"Don't lie to me, Austin." I heard an upset sound Dez saying, "Not again."

"Look, you know what she does and I guess you already know this isn't from a table but please don't tell anyone. Especially Ally." I heard Austin beg.

"You have to tell her sometime. You have to tell anyone sometime!" Said Dez, sounding frustrated, "How long is this gunna go on Austin? Till Shelly catches her? Till you're dead?"

I felt a wave of worry come crashing over me. Who was 'she' and what had she done to my friend? And why wouldn't he want me to know about it?"

"I just... I can't tell Shelly." Said Austin, sounding defeated, "I like it too much here. If I tell her about what Yvonne does, I'm out of there in a second. I'm out of here in a second."

"You could just go back to Daneworth..."Said Dez, quietly.

"No!" Yelled Austin, suddenly sounding a mixture of angry and terrified, "I can't! I can't go back there! Not again, I can't do this all again!"

What the heck was Daneworth? And why did Austin hate it so intensely?

"Well, maybe Jill and Hank can let you stay with us for a while..." Said Dez, unsurely.

"You're so lucky, Dez." Said Austin, softly, "They're such great people. I'd kill for what you have. To be away from Daneworth forever..."

"Look, it will happen for you someday." Said Dez, sympathetically, "But if you think that's gunna happen with Yvonne then you're nuts. She's in it for the money, Austin. You know it."

"I know... I just..." He said, his voice suddenly very small, "I just wish Jenna and Mike were still here. Everything would be ok right now."

I sat down on the top step, deciding I had heard enough.

What the heck was going on...?

* * *

**Yay, my first A&A fic! **

**Hope you all enjoyed and I'll try to update ASAP :)**

**Lucie xxx**


	2. Chapter 2 Cries and Confussion

I sat there pondering the conversation I just overheard. Whatever it was about, it didn't sound like a nice situation. Austin sounded extremely upset by Dez bringing it up. That made me feel really sad. Austin sounded downright scared at one point. That made me feel even worse. Austin didn't want to tell me what was up. That made me feel the lowest I could possible feel. I thought we were close and getting closer but why wouldn't he want to tell me what was going on?

Who was Shelly and why couldn't she know what was going on?

Who was Yvonne and why was she so terrible?

What the heck was Daneworth and why the heck did Austin detest it so intensely?

It was all so confusing. Why couldn't I piece this together like I could with every other mystery I may come across? I felt so upset at the fact that I couldn't figure this out.

All I knew was, Austin WAS lying about how he'd hurt his head.

Dez came out of the practise room and jumped as he saw me.

"Oh... Hi Ally..." He said, awkwardly, "Me and Austin were just discussing his next music video..."

"Uh huh." I said, coldly, knowing he was straight up lying to me.

Dez walked pass me, down the stairs as I stood up and, quietly entered the practise room.

Austin sat on the piano stool, his arms folded on the closed piano and his head nestled in them. His whole body was shaking violently from the sobs he was emitting.

"Austin...?" I said, softly.

His head shot up.

"Oh... Um... Hi." He said, quickly wiping his eyes with the bottom of his shirt.

"Are you ok?" I said, sitting down next to him.

"Oh, yeah. I was just... Uh..." He said, looking around desperately for something to blame his tears on, "I was just looking at one of the songs in your book and it got me a little emotional."

Wow. This secret must be big if was willing to say he read my book for a cover up.

"Ok, first of all, don't touch my book." I said, taking it from him, "And second, you're lying Austin. I can tell."

He sighed.

"Tell me the truth." I said, slipping my hand on top of his own, which was resting on the piano case, "About everything. The cut and why you were crying."

"Look." He said, giving up, "I just can't, ok? You can't know. You'll freak out."

"No I won't." I said, "Austin, whatever it is, I won't care!"

"The thing is, you'll say that but when I tell you, it'll be too much for you to handle and you'll ditch me." He said, looking downwards, "Just like Alicia."

"I won't ditch you!" I said, frustrated, "I swear!"

"That's exactly what Alicia said!" He said, also sounding frustrated, "But, when I told her, she couldn't handle it! She told me she couldn't deal with my problems. It was too much for her and she didn't want to be worrying about me all the time. So she dumped me. The only girl I ever loved dumped me because she couldn't take the truth. That hurts, Ally! A lot! How am I supposed to believe I won't get hurt again when I got that from someone I thought would never, EVER hurt me?"

Splinters shot into my heart at the words 'the only girl I ever loved'.

I looked into his big, innocent eyes and saw them swimming in tears that were threatening to fall.

"But I'm not Alicia." I said, gently, "Whatever it is, I can handle it. Trust me, Austin. I care about you. I won't hurt you."

He gave a small, saddened laugh.

"Now you sound like Yvonne." He whispered, solemnly.

"Who?" I asked, eager to find out more about this 'Yvonne' character.

"No one." He said, "Forget I mentioned her."

"But Aus-"

"Forget. I. Mentioned. Her." He said, suddenly sounding terrified, "Please. Let's just... Get back to writing."

I nodded, uncertainly.

We began to write and act like that conversation had never happened. Meanwhile, it was all I could dwell on.

What I knew now was, he had one bitchy girlfriend and was scared of getting hurt.

He sounded even more terrified of this 'Yvonne'.

Who was she?

What had she done to make him so scared?

(2 hours later)I sat in my bedroom in me and my father's apartment, above the store and tried to push Austin out of my mind.

I couldn't.

I sighed and switched on my laptop.

I clicked on the search engine and typed in 'DaneWorth'.

What came up simply confused me further.

'DaneWorth, home for teenage boys.'

What the...?

* * *

I glad you liked chapter one, those who reviewed :)

I hope you enjoyed chapter two and state your predictions for chapter 3! I love hearing from you guys! :D

CYBER COOKIES FOR:

queenc1

TheMidnightSun101

and

LoveShipper

For their AWESOME reviews!

And, can I just say, TheMidnightSun101, you were close ;)

LOVE YA'LL!

Lucie

xxx


	3. Chapter 3 Tears and the truth

I would have read on but someone, suddenly, opened my door and I jumped round in shock.

"Ally, Dez and I were gunna catch a movie, wanna come?" Asked Austin, who just appeared in my doorway.

I gave a sigh of relief.

"Ok, let me just go freshen up." I said, smiling and jogging into my bathroom.

I began to retouch my eye makeup and brushing my hair when I realized, I left the laptop open...

(Austin's POV)

Ally went into her bathroom so I sat down on her bed and began to wait. I looked over at her open laptop screen and then back at her solar system chart on her wall. It took me a second or two to register what I saw on the screen. My head shot back in the direction, in alert.

'DaneWorth, home for teenage boys.'

How did she know?

How did Ally find out about DaneWorth?

Did she even know my connection to the place?

I hoped... I hoped she didn't.

I wanted her to think I was normal. Normal life, normal family, normal parents, normal home, normal mom...

A single tear dropped from my eye and ran down my cheek. Looked like I was the weirdo again.

Then, Ally burst out the bathroom.

(Ally's POV)

"Austin!" I said, realizing he had already seen the screen.

A single tear was running down his cheek.

Boy, did I feel terrible.

"How did you find out about DaneWorth?" He asked, his voice shaking slightly.

"I overheard you and Dez talking about it..." I said, feeling slightly guilty, "In the practise room."

He stood up.

"Well, that's it." He said, throwing his hands up, "There goes my one chance of not being a freak, for once. I just wanted to be normal! Just for ONCE!"

I walked over to him.

"Look, Austin, it can't be that bad." I said, "What is it, a military school your parents sent you to or something?"

I looked at me, tears still swimming in his, now puzzled looking, innocent puppy dog brown eyes.

"Ally..." He said, his tone suddenly more quiet, "You don't know what DaneWorth is, do you? You haven't clicked the link?"

I shook my head slowly.

He sighed and ran one hand through his hair as he allowed another tear to fall.

"Promise me..." He began, but his voice trailed off in its small volume, "Promise me you won't freak out on me, o-or treat me any differently."

"I promise Austin." I said, firmly, "Like I said in the practise room, I won't freak out."

He gave a sigh and said, in a barely audible voice.

"DareWorth is a carehome." He said, his voice, hushed, "I'm a foster kid."

It was one of those moments when you have no idea what to say. How could you? Your best friend just told you a piece information that basically meant he didn't have any parents! How was I supposed to respond to that?

"Austin..." I finally said, in a sympathetic voice.

"There's no need to feel sorry for me, Ally." He said, "It's my life. I've gotten used to it."

"How long...?" I said, not really knowing how to finish the sentence.

"When I was two." He said, sighing and sitting down, "My dad was having some serious financial trouble, had just gotten fired and my mom was going to leave him. So, he shot himself in the head."

I gave a tiny gasp. I assumed it would be a car crash or something, not quite THAT gruesome!

"My mom couldn't afford to look after me, so she brought to a children's home." He said, a tone of sadness in his voice, "When I was 11 I went to Daneworth. I hate Daneworth, everyone there picks on me and treats me like dirt. But, at least I met Dez through Daneworth."

"Dez is foster kid too?" I said, shocked they had kept this from me.

"Used to be." He said, "But Dez was adopted 2 years ago. I was too, when I was 5 but my adopted parents were killed in a car crash when I was 11. Then came Daneworth and the worst 4 years of my life."

I sat down next to him. Losing a parent was hard. I knew that. My mom died when I was 6. But I couldn't imagine losing both of them. Let alone, 2 pairs of them.

"Are you still at DaneWorth, then?" I asked.

"Actually, I've been fostered for about 6 months now." He said, "By a 34 year old woman named Yvonne."

I froze at the name.

So that was Yvonne. She was Austin's foster mother.

We sat in silence for a while. I had my hand around his, stroking his palm, gently, with my thumb.

I finally got the courage to speak.

"In the conversation I overheard with you and Dez, you mentioned Yvonne-"

He cut me off.

"Look, Ally." He said, his voice serious, "Yvonne isn't a nice lady. I'll admit that. In fact, she's a horrible person. But she's all I've got. Yes, she may yell and sometimes even hit but she's the closest I'm ever gunna get to a real mom now."

"Don't stay with her Austin!" I said, the piece starting to come together, "Go back to DaneWorth for just a little while and maybe you'll be adopted to-"

Again he cut me off.

"NO!" He said, suddenly sounding scared and standing up, "I'm not going back there! I can't! I just can't do it all again!"

"Shhhhh!" I said, trying to calm him down, "Ok, ok."

I pulled him into a hug.

"Just for a little while, till someone else comes along." I muttered, softly.

"But, that's the thing, Ally." He said, "I'm 15. No one wants to adopt a teenager. They all want babies. Cute little kids and babies. I got lucky with Yvonne, even if she's in it for the money of fostering a child. I won't get another shot."

Maybe he was right. Maybe he wasn't.

What I couldn't understand was, what was the deal with this 'Yvonne'?

* * *

**Where you expecting it?**

**Did you figure it out?**

**What do you think is gunna happen now?**

**REVIEW! LOVE ALL YA'LL FOR JUST READING! MEANS THE WORLD TO ME 3**

**Lucie**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4 Frustrations and fights

Me and Austin walked down my stairs to the music shop together, greeted my an impatient Dez that was sitting on the edge of the counter.

"FINALLY!" He yelled, over dramatically, "What took you so long?"

"I told her." Said Austin, immediately.

"You told her...?" Said Dez, with a hopeful look on her face.

"Everything." He replied.

"FINALLY!" He repeated throwing his hands in the air, "Now all that's left to tell is Shelly!"

"No." He said, even faster than he had before, "I'm not telling Shelly."

Dez's smile faded.

"Dude, Shelly is the only one that can do something about this!" He said, sounding frustrated, "You won't the police, you won't tell an adult and now you won't tell Shelly? It's never gunna stop this way, dude!"

I felt confused.

"Uh... Shelly?" I asked, my gaze differentiating between the two of them.

"Shelly is ou- well, MY social worker." Said Austin, then he looked over at Dez, "Always forget she's not yours anymore, too."

There was a tone of sadness in his voice.

"Well, she might not be yours anymore if you just TELL her about Yvo-" Began Dez but Austin cut him off.

"Look, Dez!" He said, sternly, "Yvonne may be neglectful, rude and sometimes even violent but she's as good as I'll get at this age! The good days for me are over! I'm not gunna be a done deal with anyone so, right now, Yvonne is all I ha-"

"She is NOT your only option!" Said Des, frustrated again, "What do you think is gunna happen? She's gunna suddenly realise she loves you like a real son and impulsively adopt you? Yvonne, the one that's only in this for the money? It's NOT. GUNNA. HAPPEN, AUSTIN. NEVER."

Austin looked angry and clenched his fists. I put my hand on his shoulder in comfort but he barely realized I was there.

"The woman's a witch!" Said Dez, venting a little TOO much, "It's all for the money of fostering a kid and you'll dead in a few months, just wait and, guess what? SHE WON'T CARE! SHE NEVER HAS, DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?"

Suddenly, before I could stop him, Austin threw himself at Dez, pure rage in his eyes. Dez threw up his arms in defence but Austin tackled him to the ground.

"SHUT. UP." He yelled, gritting his teeth.

"MAYBE UPSETTING YOU IS THE ONLY WAY I CAN THIS IS YOUR HEAD!" Yelled Dez, flipping Austin over so he had him pinned, "SHE. DOESN'T. CARE. ABOUT. YOU."

Austin kicked Dez in the stomach and sent him back, winded.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?" He shouted, "YOU DON'T KNOW HOW SHE FEELS! Maybe, just maybe... She could... Maybe... One day..."

"No she won't." Said Dez, getting up, "You need to understand that and go tell Shelly about what's been going on."

"No. For the last time, NO!" He said, walking up to me, "I'm sorry Ally, I have to go..."

And, with that, he quickly walked out the store, a single tear rolling from one big brown eye.

It was silent for a while.

"Wow." Said Dez, finally, "SOMEONES a little touchy..."

I turned to him, feeling an overwhelming sense of anger.

"DEZ!" I exclaimed, "WHAT THE HELL?"

Dez looked surprised at me.

"He ATTACKED me!" Said Dez, in his defence.

"YOU PROVOKED HIM!" I continued to exclaim, "Why did you have to say that, huh? How could that have turned out anyway than it did?"

"He needed to hear the truth." Said Dez, folding his arms, "I'm sorry that he can't take it."

"But did you have to be so blunt and rude?" I said, "You obviously really upset him!"

Dez scoffed.

"No more than YVONNE does." He said, spitting out her name like it was poison on his tongue.

I threw my hands in the air and stormed out to go find Austin.

Gosh, Dez was such an idiot!

* * *

**Ok, so I know this one is a little short but the next one will be longer, I promise!**

**Thanks for the three amazing readers that review every single chapter, ya'll know who you are ;)**

**So, are you Team Dez or Team Austin in this little fight?**

**Lucie**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5 Lateness and Laughter

I rushed out the store to find him. I hated Dez intensely at that point. Yes, he was telling the truth but he thoroughly upset his best friend in the process! 'It's not gunna happen, Austin. Never.' Nice, Dez, very nice.

On the other hand, Dez was trying to protect Austin. Who know how long Dez had to bare that secret, trying to convince his friend to tell someone, anyone before it was too late. Imagine knowing someone was hurting your bestfriend and you could do nothing to stop it. I, at that point, knew that feeling.

I searched around the mall. Austin was nowhere to be found. I went back to the music store.

"Dez, I can't find Austin, any idea where he might be?" I asked, hopefully.

Dez put down the potato he was carving into (I didn't even want to ask) and gave a look of thought.

"I don't know..." He said, sounding confused, "Not in the mall?"

"I've checked EVERYWHERE!" I said, sitting on the edge of the counter.

"Well, don't worry." He said, shrugging his shoulders, "You guys have a song writing session at 7 pm and he never misses those. Ever."

"True..." I said, pondering going out and looking again, "So... Should I just wait?"

"Yeah." Said Dez, "Only an hour. He'll be here, he always is."

(An hour later)

"He's not here, Dez." I said, worriedly, "He's ALWAYS here."

"Maybe we should drop by Yvonne's place and see is he's there?" Contributed Dez.

"Good idea." I said, grabbing my jacket, "Let's go."

We caught Trish on the way out.

"YEAH? WELL, I QUIT ANYWAYS!" She yelled, then she saw us, "Oh, hey guys! Where you heading?"

"Austin's house." I said, "He's late for a song writing session, so we're gunna go see what's taking him so long."

"Can I come?" She asked.

"Sure." I said, "How much father is it Dez?"

"Not very far." He said, "Just a few blocks."

We arrived at Austin's house 5 minutes later. It was an innocent, small, white, suburban house. Such a seemingly harmless place. How ironic.

We were just about to walk up his path when he stumbled through the door.

"I'M JUST GOING TO THE MALL, YVONNE!" He called, "I'LL BE BACK BY NINE, I SWEAR!"

"You BETTER be!" Called an old, angry voice, "OR THERE WILL BE TROUBLE. GOT IT, BARBIE BOY?"

"Yeah..." He said, sounding sad.

Trish suddenly cracked up laughing, drawing Austin's attention to us, as he shut the door.

"Barbie Boy!" She said, between chuckles, "That's classic!"

Austin looked confused as he walked down his path to us.

"Who's Yvonne BARBIE BOY, your sister?" She asked.

There was never more need for a facepalm in the history of the universe than that moment. Dez and I did.

"Trish." I said, fast, "Shut up. Now."

"Why?" She asked, confused at my harsh words.

I looked at Austin. I noticing a few cuts and a bruise forming around his right eye.

"Please, can you tell her?" I asked, pleadingly, "Or she'll be completely out of the loop!"

He looked conflicted and upset.

"Y-you tell her." He said, finally, "I don't wanna explain it again today."

"Explain what?" She said, sounding frustrated, "Stop hiding things from me!"

"Look, this is serious so maybe we should start walking, in case she hears." I said.

Austin nodded and we walked a little further up the street before I began explaining.

"Yvonne isn't Austin's sister." I said, "She's his foster mom. He's been in foster care since he was...?"

"Two." Said Austin.

"Yeah, two and he was adopted for 6 years but his adopted parents died." I started, "So he went to this all boys foster home that he hated because everyone there picked on him. Then he got fostered by Yvonne. Yvonne is... Yvonne is..."

I didn't quite know how to explain her. Gold digger? Abusive? Downright bitch?

"A horrible, evil witch." Finished Dez, attracting an annoyed look from Austin, which he responded to, "How else am I supposed explain a woman that fosters for the money and then abuses her own foster kid?"

(Trish's POV)

Wait, hold up. Abuses?

"Abuses?" I said, alarmed at what I heard.

"It's not as bad as Dez makes it sound..." Said Austin, in poor defence of his terrible foster mother.

"Yeah. Right." Said Ally, folding her arms, "Tell Trish what really happened to your head, Austin. Tell all of us."

He looked at all three of us, desperately. I felt so bad for him.

He sighed.

"It was my fault." He started, "I wasn't awake in time to make her coffee. She was angry. She had a belt."

We all kind of guessed from then on.

"That is NOT your fault." Said Dez, "You always say it is. It's 'Your fault' that busted your lip. It's 'Your fault' that she broke four of your fingers. It's 'Your fault' she's sent you to the ER 3 times! When are you gunna stop defending her and start realizing that this isn't ok?"

I was shoked. It was so much to take in all at once. My friend; one of my BEST friends was being abused by his foster mother and I didn't even know! It made me feel horrible. Especially for making fun of him earlier...

"I know it's not ok." Replied Austin, quietly, "When I think of something to do, I'll do it. Till then, no one is gunna know."

"I've been quiet about this too long!" Said Dez, "If you won't tell Shelly, I will!"

"Shelly is his social worker." Whispered Ally, to me.

"Dez." Said Austin, his voice shaking slightly but serious, "If you tell shelly. I will never. Ever. Talk to you again."

A silence cut through the air like a rusty blade.

"Fine." Spat Dez, bitterly, "This is just so hard to keep in, sometimes."

"Austin." I said, placing my hand on his arm, "I am SO sorry about what I said. I didn't know. I'm an idiot. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine." He said, giving me a small smile, "You didn't know. I should have told you earlier."

"Now, back to the matter at hand." Said Ally, seriously, "Austin. What did she do to your eye?"

* * *

**Still a little tension between Austin and Dez, here.**

**What do you think she did to his eye?**

**Do you like it?**

**Predictions****?**

**Team Dez or Team Austin?**

**LOVE YA'LL FOR READING AND MY 4 FAVOURITE REVIEWERS 3**

**Lucie**

**xxx**


	6. Chapter 6 Anger and Annoyance

(Austin's POV)

"I don't want to get into it." I said, walking a little faster than the rest of them.

Truth is, I didn't like them all knowing. It was hard enough with Dez on my case but with Ally and Trish? It was gunna be horrible.

I mean, I know they only cared about me and didn't want me to suffer but I couldn't take it. It was too much to have them on my plate too. I hated people knowing about what was going on. It made me feel weak. Like the entire facade of strength I had built had been destroyed.

All the times I had convinced them not to come over to my house, meet my 'parents'; insignificant.

I continued walking faster, feeling a large weight on my shoulders.

"Austin." Whispered Ally, softly in my ear, "You don't have to tell us all now. But, please, tell me a little later? Just me?"

I felt torn. I didn't want to tell, Yvonne would kill me if she found out but I wanted to tell someone.

"Please?" She whispered.

She had no idea how seductive her voice sounded when she whispered.

"Ok." I replied in a hushed tone, "Later."

I wanted the time to move at molasses pace so 'later' wouldn't come so fast.

(Ally's POV)

I was glad I had convinced him to tell me what happened. But I was sure the other two would want to know too.

"Did he tell you?" Asked Trish, as I let Austin walk in front of us.

"No." I said, "But he's gunna tell me later."

"Just you?" Asked Dez.

"Yeah. Just me." I said, giving a tiny smile at his trust.

Dez rolled his eyes and walked a little faster.

"Hey!" I said, indignantly, "Why so cold?"

"I was his best friend; last time I checked!" He snapped, turning around and stopping.

"What, are you JEALOUS of me?" I said, confused.

"No. It's just, I've been involved with this much longer than you. I know about everything that's happened. You don't. You barely know anything." He spat, "He trusts me with EVERYTHING. Why not now?"

"Maybe because you're being a total JERK to him, lately!" I retorted, "Maybe he wants to talk to someone who won't yell at him as soon as he opened up to them!"

"Don't act like you know him at all!" Said Dez, "You've known us for, what? 3 months? We've been friends for 4 years. Through everything."

"Well I'm sorry you didn't disobey my signs earlier!" I said, sarcastically, "And I'm sorry Austin trusts me more than he trusts you."

"Yeah, he trusts you but when he tells you what happened, you'll get freaked out. You'll say it's too much to deal with and you'll leave. You'll never speak to us again. Just like Alicia." He said.

"Ok; let me get one thing straight." I said, firmly, "I am not like every other girl. I'm. An. Individual. I'm certainly not like this Alicia bitch you guys keep comparing me to! I'm not that shallow or heartless!

He rolled his eyes and walked of faster; barging past Austin as he went.

Austin stopped and rubbed his shoulder.

"Erm... OW?" He yelled after Dez, who ignored him and kept walking.

"Gosh, I'm sorry!" I said, catching up with Austin, "I aggravated him, that was totally my fault!"

"No it wasn't." He said, coldly, "You didn't make him do anything. Dez is just being total Jerk."

"He just cares about you..." I said, softly.

"Ally; do you care about me?" He asked.

"Of course." I replied.

"Then would you go off like that? Would you yell at me for something that is out of my control?" He asked.

"No." I said, sighing, "But Dez is touchy..."

"Touchy or not; there's no need to be a jerk." He said, "To me OR you. I heard him, you know. He isn't very good with volume control."

"Maybe..." I said, unsurely.

I felt a pang of guilt.

Did I just split up the most loyal friendship since Fred and George?

(Dez's POV)

I felt guilt for what I did but there was no way I was going back.

Best friend or not; maybe **I**was done with his problems.

I tried.

I tried to help. For months. For longer than he had even known Ally.

I didn't even care that I knew why he just wanted to tell Ally.

Brothers before crushes, dude; brothers before crushes.

* * *

**So, do you think Dez means it? Do you think he'll come back?**

**SOOOOO sorry it's been so long but my laptop broke! I'm getting it fixed tomorrow, though, so don't worry!**

**Grrrr I HATE writing on my family computer I feel like my whole family will read what I've written. The repair guy better not go snooping through my documents or Ima die of embarrassment XDD**

**Anyway, team Austin or team Dez?**

**Oh and there is a reference in there for all the fellow Harry Potter fans, out there ;)**

**Anyway, REVIEW! I hope you liked it! (Especially my 3 loyal reviewers, you guys are awesome :D)**

**LOVE YA'LL TOO MUCH, HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**

**Lucie**

**xxx**


	7. Chapter 7 Wondering and Writing

**I do not own Austin and Ally (Cue Justin Bieber voice) Love to...**

* * *

(Dez's POV)

I walked home and stormed through the front door.

"Woah, why so angry, sport?" Asked Mike, my adopted father.

"Just some stupid friend drama..." I said, sitting down next to him on the couch.

"Well, if it's enough to get you worked up, it has to be important." Pointed out Mike.

I sighed.

"Mike?" I asked, "If your friend asked you not to tell anyone about something, would it be ok to tell just one person?"

"Well, I don't think that would be fair to this friend..." Said Mike.

"But what if you don't tell someone about this something, something bad might happen?" I asked, "Something that could put the friend in danger?"

Mike shot me a serious look.

"Dez." He said, calmly, "Is there something you need to tell me?"

(Ally's POV)

Me and Austin said goodbye to Trish and walked back to the store. It was getting dark now and the store was closed.

I took out my keys and unlocked the front door.

We strolled in and turned the lights on before I relocked the door in case of thieves.

Austin hopped up to sit on the counter, swinging his legs like a child. It was cute.

I hopped up next to him.

"So, how'd this happen?" I asked, gently stroking the bruise.

He shrugged.

"I was being loud." He said, simply.

"What were you doing that was 'so loud'?" I asked.

"Playing the guitar, singing a little." He recalled

"Couldn't have been that loud, then." I said.

He shrugged, again.

"I don't know." He said, "Sometimes acoustic riffs can get pretty intense."

"It's not like that's a bad sound/" I pointed out.

"True..." He said, "But Yvonne doesn't like music. Never has."

"How can someone not lik-" I began, then realized we had gone off topic, "Never mind, how did she DO it?"

"She punched me." He said, "I didn't really see it coming. First, she just kinda burst in and took my guitar and I thought she was gunna break it so I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to watch and bam."

I muttered some things under my breath that I don't really want to repeat.

A silence fell.

We just sat there, mellowing in Austin's last words.

We just sat there, mellowing in Austin's last words.

Finally, he spoke:

"Wanna hear the song that cost a black eye?" He asked, hopping down and pick up one of the acoustic guitars, gently running his hand down the smooth wooden spine.

"Did you write it?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah..." He said, blushing slightly, as he sat back down next to me, with the guitar on his lap, "It's easier to write when you've got a lot locked inside."

"Is it better than: I need a song, it's can't be too long, song song song song song song song song song song song?" I quizzed, jokingly.

"I hope so." He said, giving a slight laugh.

"Then let's hear it. " I said.

"Just remember, this doesn't have to mean anything if you don't want it to." He said, before starting to strum.

_'I'm going in no direction_

_Scared stiff to move anywhere_

_I never wanted perfection_

_Just someone who would care_

_Have I tricked myself?_

_Into thinking that everything's alright?_

_The truth was on the shelf_

_Hidden away, out of sight_

_But you came and found it again_

_And you saw the signs._

_I was forever in my own chains_

_Yet acting like I was fine_

_Then suddenly, you're here,_

_When everything else is unclear,_

_Love plays tricks on me a lot,_

_Making me blind to what I've got,_

_But, when everything is at its worst,_

_Have I fallen victim to love's curse?_

_When everything else is too awful to mention,_

_Could this be my heart's redemption?_

_I was broken_

_Yet you figured out how to fix me_

_I was blind_

_Yet you finally made me see_

_I had friends before_

_But none quite like this_

_For once, I am sure_

_We can keep this bliss_

_Because_

_Then suddenly, you're here,_

_When everything else is unclear,_

_Love plays tricks on me a lot,_

_Making me blind to what I've got,_

_But, when everything is at its worst,_

_Have I fallen victim to love's curse?_

_When everything else is too awful to mention,_

_Could this be my heart's redemption?_

_I didn't even realize but you enticed me._

_I fell so fast, it's almost frightening_

_I was such a broken person, so very lost_

_But I let you it, I am no longer in permafrost_

_You're not afraid_

_You won't run away_

_You take me as I am_

_And now I understand_

_You'll always be here,_

_Even when everything is unclear,_

_Love has given me a shot,_

_No longer blind to what I've got,_

_When everything was at its worst,_

_I fell victim to love's curse._

_When everything else was too awful to mention,_

_I finally got my heart's redemption.'_

(Austin's POV)

I stopped singing and looked over at Ally, who just sat; staring at me. Her eyes wide and mouth ever so slightly open.

"I'd be cool if you said something?" I asked, shyly.

She opened her perfectly shaped lips to tell me her thoughts

* * *

**Ok, sorry it took so long!**

**Seriously, I got so distracted and I know it's not worth the wait but I did my best :)**

**Yeah, I wrote the song in this chapter and it is the only thing I own :P**

**I hope you enjoyed it and:**

**Do you think Dez will tell his dad?**

**What do you think Ally will say?**

**How do you think this will all turn out?**

**Lucie**

**xxxx**


	8. Chapter 8 Broken hearts and beatings

I-it's a wonderful song..." She said, her voice soft and unsure. I felt my heart sink. She obviously didn't feel the same way. "As for the meaning..." I took a deep breath as she paused. "I don't think I want to hear anymore..." I said, putting the guitar back in it's original place and shoving my hands in my pockets, making my way towards the door. "Austin, wait!" Said Ally, desperately. "No, Ally!" I said, my voice cracking slightly, "I poured my heart to you in that song and you didn't even give me a real response. I'm outta here." I couldn't look back at her. I just couldn't. Dez was right. It was Alicia all over again... I heard the door open and the tapping of her running behind me. I quickened my pace. "Austin, please wait!" I heard her call. "For what, Ally?" I asked, turning around. "I just..." She said, in her soft, calm voice, "I needed time to process it, is all. I mean, you're AUSTIN! The joker!" "What part of any of this seems like a JOKE to you?!" I spat, venom in my voice, "I. Poured. My. Heart. Out to you! I told you EVERYTHING!" "I know and I'm so glad you did!" She replied, desperation in her voice, "You're good guy, Austin! It's just-" "Too much baggage?" I asked, "Too much shit going on? I've heard it all before. You're Alicia 2.0." Hurt filled her eyes. "I'm nothing like her..." She said, her voice sounding tear strained, "You know that..." "I don't know what I know anymore, Ally." I said, sighing, "I thought I knew you. Us! Apparently, I don't..." She put her hands on my shoulders. "Austin, please..." She begged, tears filling her big chestnut orbs. "Save it." I said, brushing her hands off me, "Goodbye, Alison." She didn't say anything back. Typical. I began walking, at a brisk pace, to Yvonne's house. I couldn't bring myself to call it home. It was starting to get pretty dark, night creeping up upon me like a venomous snake, promising nothing but pain. I checked my phone. 9:15. Shit. Where did all the time go? I began to run as fast as could, desperately trying think of an excuse for my lateness that Yvonne would deem 'acceptable'. Nada. I could hear footsteps behind me. I quickly glanced back. Oh no. Ally was following me. "Go home, Ally!" I yelled back, as I turned the corner to my street. "Not until you let me explain myself!" She yelled back. "Ally, please. Yvonne..." I said, my voice trailing off as I saw all the lights on at Yvonne's house. I stopped and gulped. She was up. Ally caught up to me and followed as I walked up that path to the house, ignoring her and focusing on how to make the situation I was in better even slightly. Anything to ease the impending beating. I unlocked the door and slipped in, slowly; Ally still following me. Man, this girl is persistent! "What time do you call this, Barbie boy?" The familiar, chilling, cigarette affected voice sent a shiver down my spine. Shit. "I-I kinda lost track of time..." I said, in a meek, wimpy voice. I heard her laugh sarcastically, as she emerged from the kitchen. "You're so pathetic, I almost pity you..." She hissed. I felt my heart leap. "Almost." She spat. I felt it sink again. "Let's just say what you're about to feel is gunna hurt like a bitch in the morni-" She froze as she saw Ally; her eyes darkening, "Who the fuck is this?" "I-I can explain..." I stuttered. "You think you can bring any old fucking slut into my house?" She spat. "Don't call her that!" I responded, automatically, regretting my decision to talk back. "Excuse me?" She spat, "Know your place, Barbie boy..." Suddenly, Ally spoke up. "Please don't hurt Austin!" I froze. She had no idea what she had just done... "What?" Spat Yvonne. "Please don't hit him! It's not his fault!" Begged Ally. Yvonne turned to me, her soulless eyes flaring with indescribable rage. "You been blabbing about this?" She hissed. "J-just a few people know..." I whispered, an intense fear flooding my body. "A few people?" She spat, "A FEW PEOPLE?!" "I-I..." I desperately searched for a response. "ONLY A FEW PEOPLE WILL MISS YOU WHEN YOU'RE GONE!" She screamed, kicking the back of my left leg, making my knee buckle and making me fall to the ground. She threw another kick in to my stomach, bringing my body fully to the ground and repeating the action over and over, making me release a cry at each agonising blow. Ally let out a terrified yelp. Yvonne stopped and turned to her, her face contorting onto an evil smile. "Want a turn, Bambi?" She hissed. I crawled, shakily, onto all fours. "Y-you keep the hell off her!" I spat. I can't really remember much after that. It was all a flurry of blood, bruises, screams and indescribable pain. But, just as I was about to black out, their was a banging at the door. "POLICE! LET US IN NOW!" (Authors note) Ok, so I'm currently in Malorca on vacay and I wrote this entirely on my iPod, haha! I'm nearly out of battery so Ima make this quick: 1. What did you think of the chapter? 2. Did you expect that? 3. Who do you think called the police? Lucie Lee xxx 


End file.
